Vanessa Rousso
Vanessa Rousso was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. Vanessa is known for being the founder of The Sixth Sense alliance, manipulating people to do her bidding within the game, and playing a strategic and aggressive game. For a majority of the season, she controlled the game, and was responsible for almost every eviction within the house. She made countless deals and won several competitions within the house to get her to finale night. She finished in third place, being evicted by the sole vote of her ally, Steve Moses, who went on to win the game. According to most of the jurors, had Vanessa made it to the Final Two, she would have had the votes to win over either Steve or Liz. Due to her competition prowess, strategic maneuvering, and constant manipulation, she is considered one of the greatest HouseGuests in Big Brother history. Biography Vanessa was born on February 5th, 1983. She is the No. 4 female poker player in the world when it comes to online and live tournaments. She's been a pro for the past 10 years and has won $4.5 Million dollars since she began. She's a tomboy who has always been extremely competitive, whether it's playing lacrosse in high school or beating men and women all over the world at the poker table. Being in a male-dominated industry, Vanessa isn't easily intimidated and is used to keeping her emotions in check, which will help her keep her eye on the prize. She's perfected the art of bluffing and knows that she can manipulate her Houseguests however she sees fit while living in the Big Brother house. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Note: 1 Vanessa volunteered to sit out of the first HOH competition as only seven spots were available. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Vanessa is the first HouseGuest in Big Brother 17 to win an HoH and a PoV. * She, along with Steve Moses and Liz Nolan, have spent more days in the Big Brother house in a single season than any other contestant with 98 days. * Vanessa's HOH reign in Week 3 is the first time a female HOH evicted a male houseguest since Aaryn Gries evicted Judd Daugherty in Big Brother 15, over 25 evictions ago. * Vanessa is the first female in Big Brother 17 to win the Power of Veto. ** Vanessa is also the first HouseGuest in Big Brother 17 to win PoV and not be a nominee * Vanessa is the only HouseGuest in Big Brother 17 to have used the Veto on someone else (Jason Roy). * Vanessa is the second Big Brother contestant to be a judge on a TV show, Bank of Hollywood, the first being Frankie Grande who is currently judging America's Best Dance Crew. ** Unlike Frankie, Vanessa became a TV judge before appearing on Big Brother. * She is third houseguest to win the POV twice in Big Brother 17 following John McGuire and Steve Moses. ** She is the only female to win POV multiple times in Big Brother 17. She won the second most POV's with 3, behind John who has 4. * Vanessa is tied with Steve for the most competitions won in Big Brother 17 with 7. **Without the Battle Of The Block, she still has the most wins. * Vanessa is currently tied with Drew Daniel, Janelle Pierzina, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, Ian Terry, Aaryn Gries, Jillian MacLaughlin, Caleb Reynolds and Steve Moses for the most official HOH wins in a season with four (4). *Vanessa is tied with Daniele Donato for the second most competitions won in a season in Big Brother history with 7 (4 HOHS, 3 POVS) , behind Janelle Pierzina who has 9. *She is second woman in the history of Big Brother to win at least 3 HOHs and 3 POVs in one season following Janelle Pierzina. *Vanessa was the second houseguest to win and remain HOH twice, following Shelli. *She is responsible for every eviction except for Jace's and Jackie's eviction. *Vanessa holds the record for nominating the most amount of houseguests during her HOH reigns. She nominated 10 different houseguests in a single season. **Vanessa has nominated every single male houseguest this season during her reigns as HOH, except for Jace Agolli. **Besides Jace, the only other people she didn't nominate were Da'Vonne, Audrey, Shelli, Jackie and Liz. *Vanessa is the sixth woman to ever win 3 HOH's following Nakomis Dedmon, Janelle Pierzina , Rachel Reilly , Aaryn Gries & Nicole Franzel respectively (and later Liz Nolan). * In all of her HOH reigns all of her original targets were not evicted. ** her original targets were always James, Austin (during week 5) or John. ** Her new targets Jeff, Jason and Austin (during week 12) respectively were evicted though. * Her sister Tiffany won the second season of Sequester which is produced by Audrey Middleton. *Vanessa's sister Tiffany is a houseguest on ''Big Brother 18''. Category:LGBT House Guests Category:HOH Winners Category:From Nevada Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:Immunity Winners Category:House Guests Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:Jury Members Category:Big Brother 17 Jury Members Category:3rd Place Category:Females Category:4 HOH's Category:Sole Vote Evicted Category:Big Brother US Houseguests Category:House Guests with family that have competed